Clover
Clover ist ein Hauptcharakter aus dem "Totally Spies!" Universum genauso wie ihre besten Freundinnen Samantha and Alexandra. Sie ist Mandys Rivalin. Clovers Gegenstück der vorherigen WOOHP Agentinnen ist Pam. In ihren WOOHP Missionen trägt sie einen roten Catsuit. Clover besuchte die Beverly Hills High in Beverly Hills, Kalifornien mit Sam und Alex. Nicht so wie Sam sind Clovers Noten nicht die besten. In der Episode "Abenteuer in der Wüste" erwähnte Alex das Clover eine Vier in ihrer Astronomie Klasse hat. Clover sagte zudem in der Episode "Alex in England" das ihre Noten größtenteils Einser oder Zweier sind neben einer Drei in Metall, was andeutet, dass ihre Noten sich verbessert haben. In der Episode "Pantomime mit Folgen" hat Clover einst einen Englisch-Aufsatz aus dem Internet gedownloadet. In der Episode "Die schönste Nebensache der Welt" erwähnte Clover, dass sie ein Mitglied des Modeopfer Clubs ist. Eine Organization welche großzügige Spenden in Form von Trendigen Klamotte an die stilistisch geforderten. In der Episode "Eine Blume dreht durch" wurde Clover extrem neidisch als Sam ihren Ex-Freund Fernando gedatet hat, obwohl sie sich bereits vor zwei Jahren getrennt hatten. Was andeutet, dass er möglicherweise ihre erste Liebe oder ihr erster ernster fester Freund war da sie sich nur getrennt haben, weil Fernando umzog. Die Episode zeigte Clovers Eigenschaft neidisch zu sein. Dennoch zeigt die Sendung sehr viel Empathie für Clover, da Sam sich von Fernando getrennt hat und zu vermeiden Clovers Gefühle zu verletzen; was zeigt, dass sie tatsächlich ein gebrochenes Herz hatte und nicht nur ungerecht war. In der Episode "Halloween mit den Spies" stellte sich heraus, dass Clover die zweitreifste neben Samantha ist, da Alex gejammert hat weil sie Süßigkeiten sammeln gehen wollte. Es scheint jedoch als ob Alex besser mit Kindern klarkommt als Samantha oder Clover. Also könnte man vermuten, dass die Reife in den älteren liegt, da Clover die zweitälteste ist. Auf der Malibu University wird spekuliert, dass sich Clover gut schlägt, da sie ein Semester in der Schule bestanden hat. An einem bestimmten Punkt meinte sie, dass sie die Meisterin des kurzfristigen lernens ist, was bedeutet, dass sie, wie viele College Studenten, das lernen aufschiebt. Aussehen Clover ist ein großes, atheltisches, schlankes und schönes Mädchen mit heller Haut, blondem Haar, hellen blauen Augen und einem trendigen Modestil. Ihr Haarstil ist fluffig, mit personalisiertem kurzem Haar. Clover Stil in Staffel 1-2 bestand größtenteils aus Capris und Hosen. Später in Staffel 3-5, trug sie mehr Röcke und Kleider and auch mehr High Heels. Der Großteil ihrer Badeanzüge besteht aus Bikinis abgesehen von der Episode "Tanz auf dem Vulkan" als sie einen weißen Einteiler mit einem rotem Handtuch trägt oder alssie einen orangenen Bikini in "Der Gedächtniskiller" trägt. Ihr primäres Outfit in Staffel 1 besteht aus einem roten langärmeligen Shirt mit knöpfen welches ihren vorderen Bauch zeigt, pinken Hosen and roten Stiefeln mit Absatz. Teile ihres primären Outfits wurden verändert wie z.B., dass ihr langärmeliges Shirt eines mit kurzen Ärmeln wurde und ihre Stiefel zu Heels wurden. In verschiedenen Folgen bleibt ihr Outfit meist gleich, nur das sich Farben und andere Kleinigkeit immer wieder ändern, wenn sie nicht gerade eine Verkleidung trägt oder Verkleidet wurde. Persönlichkeit Von den drei Hauptcharakteren ist Clover die eine welche sich am meisten wie das typische Teenager Mädchen verhält — besessen mit Mode, Jungen and ihrem Aussehen. Ironischerweise wenn es zu den Bösewichten kommt ist Clover meistens diejenige, welche auf irgendeine Art und Weise transformiert wird. Auch wenn sie eher auf materialistische und oberflächliche dinge fokussiert ist als ihre Missionen versteht sie die Wichtigkeit von Freundschaft und Teamwork. Clover ist die mädchenhafteste und koketteste der Gruppe. Sie ist bekannt unmengen an festen Freunden zu haben und tut alles um einen Jungen zu bekommen. In fast allen Episoden, während sie auf einer Mission ist redet sie über einen Jungen den sie daten möchte oder sie redet über ein Outfit, welches sie bei einem Date trägt. Das ist merkwürdig, da sie während der Grundschule oftmals von ihren Klassenkameraden gemobbt wurde, besonders von einem Jungen, da dieser meinte sie ist besonders einfach hereinzulegen wie in der Episode "Kampf der Agentinnen" gesagt wird. Im dritten teil der Episode "Die Beförderung" hat sie Schwierigkeit ein Date für die Debüt-Party zu finden, da sie wie sie sagt, bereits jeden Jungen der Stadt gedatet hat. Ihre Liebe zu Jungen kann mit ihrer Liebe zu Mode und Schönheit verglichen werden. Clover weiß am besten ihrer Freunde über Pop-Kultur Themen bescheid, besonders bei Themen mit männlichen Prominenten. Sie nutzt mitunter fragwürdige Methoden diese Informationen zu erhalten, auch wenn keine davon wirklich illegal sind. Sie ist ein stereotypisches "Amerikanisches Teenager Mädchen" und stammt zudem aus Los Angeles, Kalifornien (wie in der Episode "Die Beförderung" enthüllt wird) spricht Clover im englischen mit einem eher starken ländlichen Akzent worauf auch manche Episoden abgezielt haben. Beziehungen Freunde Alexandra Alex ist eine von Clovers engsten Freunden. Sie hilft ihr immer wenn sie Hilfe benötigt. Samantha Sam ist eine von Clovers engsten Freunden. Sam ist manchmal von Clover genervt aber am Ende der Episoden vertragen sie sich meist wieder. Jerry Lewis Clover respektiert Jerry auf eine leichte Art. Dennoch tut sie was er ihr sagt. Sie denkt nicht, dass Jerry cool genug ist aber liebt es bei vielen Missionen auszuhelfen. Britney Clover mag Britney, weil sie eine Cheerleaderin ist. Allerdings war sie frustriert als Jerry sie zu WOOHP Australien bei Blaine verlegt hat. Nemesis Mandy Mandy ist Clovers primäre Rivalin. Anscheinend hassen sich die beiden bereits seitdem sie sich das erste mal getroffen haben, laut einem Kommentar von Sam aus der Episode "Zickenalarm". In "Totally Spies! - Der Film" ging Mandy sofort in die Offensive und attackierte Clover, Sam und Alex. Obwohl Clover in der Serie von Mandys schlimmsten Aktionen betroffen ist. In "Shopping mit Folgen" versuchte Mandy Clover Ladendiebstahl anzuhängen, Jerry ließ Mandy jedoch am Ende der Episode als Dank auffliegen. Caitlin Caitlin ist Alex's Rivalin, Clover hat nur wenig Interaktion mit Mandys besten Freundinnen. Meistens interagieren sie nur wenn Mandy dabei ist. Das meiste an Interaktion hatte sie in der vierten Staffel in der Episode "Spionage? Nein, danke". Dominique Dominique ist Sams Rivalin, Clover hat nur wenig Interaktion mit Mandys besten Freundinnen. Meistens interagieren sie nur wenn Mandy dabei ist. Das meiste an Interaktion hatte sie in der vierten Staffel in der Episode "Spionage? Nein, danke". Mindy Immer wenn sie in Staffel 5 zu sehen war, war sie bei Mandy und sie verpöhnte die Agentinnen in der Regel genauso wie es ihre Cousine tut, da Mindy generell nur ein blonder Klon von Mandy ist. Schwärme Clover scheint verschiedene Arten von Jungen zu mögen - einige mit heller haut bis zu gebräunt und und andere mit blondem, braunem und schwarzem Haar. Die einzigen Eigenschaften die sich immer ähnlich sind, sind die Folgenden: üblicherweiße größer als Clover, attraktiv und haben diverse "Eigenarten". In der Episode "Die perfekte Welt" erfährt man, dass Clovers idealer Typ blaugrüne Augen hat, stark aber zärtlich ist, künstlerisch aber ein erweitertes Basiswissen von Naturwissenschaften hat, kräftig aber nicht massig ist, Hunde mag und das sein Name mit einem "T" beginnen sollte. Blaine Blaine war Clovers Freund von Staffel 5, obwohl Sie später kurz vor Staffel 6 schlussmachten und er Ihr zweiter Ex-Freund nach Fernando wurde. Vor dem Schlussmachen wurde er nach Australien geschickt und Sie einigten sich darauf, sich wieder zu sehen. In der Episode, in der Britney nach Australien geschickt wurde, um Blaines Partner zu sein, war Clover verärgert, als Britney sich in Blaine verknallt. Am Ende von "Der Gefangenen-Transport" will Clover ihn daten, aber er hatte genug vom daten von Mädchen aus L.A., nachdem er Mandy als letztes Mädchen aus L.A. gedatet hat. Dean Dean ist der einzige der Clovers flirten widerstehen kann. Wie Alex und Sam ist Clover immer noch in Staffel 5 an Dean interessiert. Kyle Katz Clover verknallte sich in ihn in der "Der große Verführer". Und tanzte sogar mit ihm auf einem Ball. Kyle ist zudem einer der wenigen Männer welche intelligent sind in die sich Clover verliebt hat. Fernando In "Die Blume dreht durch" fand man heraus, dass Fernando Clovers Ex von vor zwei Jahren ist (Während der Episode). Sie haben sich nur getrennt, weil er weggezogen ist und Clover hatte sich schnell wieder in ihn verknallt und war auch verletzt als Sam begann sich mit ihm zu verabreden. Er war wahrscheinlich ihr erster ernster fester Freund. Tad Clover flirtete mit Tad in "Totally Spies! - Der Film" und meinte er wäre cool und attraktiv. Obwohl Tad nie etwas darüber sagte, mochte er es anscheinend von ihr angehimmelt zu werden. Jedoch hat Clover ihn nach seinem Betrug schnell überwunden und meinte er sei lahm gewesen. Trivia * Sie kennt die Sprache der Surf-Kultur * Sie spielt Gitarre * Sie ist im Schwimm-Team * Sie kann gut tanzen * Sie kann reiten * Sie kann zeichnen * Sie mag kein Fußball * Sie ärgert oft Bösewichte was ihren Kleidungsstil angeht * Sie hat immer etwas "Backup-Zubehör" * Sie scheint surfen zu mögen * Sie ist größer als Alex * Ihre Schuhgröße ist 6 1/2 * Sie wird oft gekidnappt * Sie ist fast so athletisch wie Alex * WOOHP wurde auf sie aufmerksam als sie als Kind heimlich Fotos von Jungen gemacht hat * Clovers Telefonnummer ist 818-3877 * Sie ist allergisch gegen Narzissen * Sie hat den Preis "Cheerleader des Jahres" gewonnen * Sie hat ein Kätzchen * Ihre Lieblingsfarbe ist pink Gallerie Clover WOOHP-Ausweis.png|Clovers WOOHP-Ausweis TotallySpies-character large 332x363 clover.jpg Intro S03 Clover.png | Clover im Intro von Staffel 3 Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:WOOHP Agenten Kategorie:Weibliche Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere